In general, each of electronic devices may store applications for supporting at least one function. Also, each of the electronic devices may store information, generated in response to executing the applications, in its memory. Also, each of the electronic devices may display the information stored in the memory on its display.
In the related art, each of electronic devices passively displays information stored in its memory irrespective to situations or intention of users in a process of displaying information. Therefore, in a process of recognizing information, visibility of users is degraded or the degree of understanding of users is lowered.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.